


Burned Red

by binarystarkillers



Series: TLW Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: and that's all that really matters, no beta we die like robins, this is short and bad but it's here, tlw week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarystarkillers/pseuds/binarystarkillers
Summary: “Fuck,” Pete said, his eyes fixed on the television as if he was expecting the Major to laugh and say it was a prank, listing the actual secondary. But no, there was his yearbook photo, his birthday, his state printed as clearly as the tell-tale scar across his cheek.
Series: TLW Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Burned Red

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TLW week, courtesy of the amazing prosecat on Tumblr!

The setting sun was vibrant against the grey city skyline. The nearly-neon orange seemed to slowly spread across the McVries’ living room, tinging the old tan carpet a faded sandstone and sparking embers in their dark hair.

Other than the sunset, the only source of light in was the television. Pete and his family were all staring at the television, the air between them heavy and dead. On-screen, the reading had begun half an hour ago, and they’d been sitting on the couch since it had begun, watching smiling face after smiling face flicker across the screen. His father had made a couple of comments along the way, such as muttering ‘my condolences to his family’ when a blond had arrived on screen, but he had been angrily shushed by the other three, who were watching the television with a terrifying focus. Although, looking at the blond’s smile, Pete had found himself disagreeing. Even Katrina hadn’t looked away, eyes more solemn than any child’s should be and her attention for once completely fixed one one thing. 

On-screen, the Major was speaking again, and Pete’s mother wrinkled her brow. His voice, as always, was strong, composed, kind, yet cold; the type of voice that a superhero from an old-fashioned film would have.

“Do we really have to watch the secondaries?” his mother asked, and Pete’s stomach dropped to his knees as he scrambled for a reason.

“I want to.”

Surprised, all eyes turned to the youngest McVries. Katrina had finally looked away from the television, and there was a stubborn set to her jaw that Pete recognized all-too well from his own.

“What?”

“Celeste’s brother signed up,” she said. “I wanna see if he’s going to get in.”

Pete’s parents shared a dark look, but he just clapped Katrina on the shoulder, chuckling. 

“Fair enough. You wanna see if we’ll all be celebrating big American hero Johnny Arcand?”

Katrina’s cheeks flushed dark pink, and his mother lightly hit him on the arm.

“Pete, don’t tease your sister. Kat… are you sure?”

“It’s fine, Sarah,” his father interjected, sighing. “She’s going to find out, anyway.”

The Major was still speaking, listing names and dates of boys whose lives were a lottery; a coin toss still in motion. 

“Warren Jeansen.”

It flashed orange in the light.

“Liam MacMurray.”

Slowly, it began to fall.

“Connor Bock.”

It began to speed up, turning over itself in its haste to hit the ground. 

“Paul Hartmann.”

The only sound in the room was his father’s fingernails tapping idly against the side of his mug.

“Peter McVries.”

The coin hit the ground, and the mug shattered.

“Fuck,” Pete said, his eyes fixed on the television as if he was expecting the Major to laugh and say it was a prank, listing the actual secondary. But no, there was his yearbook photo, his birthday, his state printed as clearly as the tell-tale scar across his cheek. 

“Pete-“

“Fuck,” he said again, before getting up and walking like a man dreaming to the door. 

For the first time in his life, he wished he was a smoker. The idea of a cigarette seemed lovely, something to take the edge off of life. Except, hell, that’s why he was doing this, wasn't it?

“Give him a moment,” Sarah said, her eyes wide and full of tears. “Seriously, Oliver. Talk to him later.”

He shoved his hands into his pockets, the spring hair chilled against his skin. Tipping his head back, he exhaled, watching with a detached fascination as his breath turned into mist, swirling away into nothing. 

“Petey’s going on an adventure?” Katrina asked quietly.

The remaining echoes of the sun glared in the background, and in the cold half-light, McVries burned red.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I may have forgotten TLW week started today and so woken up at 2am to write this. Maybe. Who knows.
> 
> I'm sort of on a social media break at the moment, but feel free to send all your hate mail to my Tumblr, binarystarkillers! Also, if you noticed the purposeful name-switch when he leaves his house, consider this your offer of marriage.


End file.
